500 Years of Solitude
500 Years of Solitude is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundredth episode of the series. Summary FLASHBACKS TO KATHERINE’S EARLY LIFE — As she faces a new crisis remembers the traumatic night in 1490 when she gave birth to, Nadia, who was immediately taken from her. lets , and know that Katherine’s health has taken a turn for the worse, while , and discuss some of Katherine’s most notorious moments. Nadia comes up with a frightening plan to protect her mother, and Stefan and Elena are forced to help her. Meanwhile, Caroline is mortified when she realizes she forgot to fill Elena in on the latest shocking gossip, then indulges in a little scandalous behavior of her own. Finally, Elena and Katherine share an unexpected moment of connection. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova Special Guest Cast *David Anders as John Gilbert (hallucination) *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (hallucination) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (ghost) *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (ghost) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (hallucination) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett (flashback) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Co-Starring *Taylor Treadwell as Mia *Josué Gutierrez as Ivan *Oleg Sapoundjieva as Mr. Petrov (archive footage) *Sia Sapoundjieva as Mrs. Petrova (archive footage) *Madison Connolly as Katherine's Sister (archive footage) Trivia *This is the show's 100th episode. *Antagonists: Nadia, Mia and The Travellers. **This is the first episode since Original Sin in which Nadia is an antagonist. *This episode revolves around Katerina Petrova. *'500 Years of Solitude' is a reference to the book "One Hundred Years of Solitude" by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. In this case it refers to Katherine's time on the run from Klaus. *This episode reveals that Katherine was 17 years old when she gave birth to Nadia in 1490. *This is the first episode of the series where Katherine and Liz have scenes together on-screen. *It was confirmed by Rebekah that it has been almost three months since'' I Know What You Did Last Summer'' and this episode placing the events in this episode in the late November 2011 or early December. That is the situation with The Originals as well. *This episode is similar to Katerina from Season Two. A new flashback scene is seen where we see Katherine go into labor with Nadia, that places it before the opening flashback of ''Katerina''. *We learn in this episode that Katherine first saw Stefan trying to fix the wheel to his carriage, this is why Katherine decides to stay with the Salvatore's as shown in Lost Girls. Katherine and Emily were on their way to the old Lockwood Plantation at the time. *This is the first episode since Graduation that more than one Original vampire character appears in an episode of the series. Though only Klaus and Rebekah come to Mystic Falls from New Orleans while Elijah stayed in the city. Elijah only appears as a illusion of Damon's to Katherine. *We learn in this episode that Doppelgängers end up on the Other Side when they die as they are supernatural. *Elena becomes the second vampire in the series to be possessed by a witch, in this case Katherine. The first was Rebekah by her mother Esther in Season 3's Heart of Darkness and Do Not Go Gentle. * After this episode, no one sees the real Elena again until ''Gone Girl''. *This is the second episode to feature all eight cast members. The first episode was For Whom the Bell Tolls. *This is the first episode of the third chapter of Season Five, The Passenger Chapter. *This is the first episode this season to feature eight cast members in one scene. *This is the second episode to feature Nadia's birth. The first was Katerina. Continuity *This episode takes place the day after the events of Fifty Shades of Grayson. *This is the only episode to feature all 12 series regulars from throughout the series' run. *Elena Gilbert, Stefan and Damon Salvatore are the only characters to appear in all 100 episodes. * Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Vicki and Tyler are the only main characters to appear in the Pilot, the 50th episode Smells Like Teen Spirit and this episode. **Katherine (not counting the picture cameo) didn't appear in the Pilot. **Jenna doesn't appears in Smells Like Teen Spirit. **Alairc and Klaus made their first apparances after the Pilot. **Silas is abscent in all 3 episodes. *Vicki Donovan was last seen on Smells Like Teen Spirit. She was last mentioned in Stand By Me. *Jenna Sommers was last seen in The Departed. **Jenna's outfit in this episode is the same she wore in Season Two's'' Plan B'' when she was compelled to stab herself in the stomach under Katherine's orders. *Alaric Saltzman and Niklaus Mikaelson were last seen in Graduation. *Tyler Lockwood was last seen in Monster's Ball. **He was also last seen Bloodletting and The River in Reverse from season 1 of The Originals. *Rebekah Mikaelson was last seen in I Know What You Did Last Summer. *Elijah Mikaelson was last seen In The Originals. *John Gilbert was last seen in The Sun Also Rises. He was last mentioned in Stand By Me. *Emily Bennett was last seen in As I Lay Dying. *Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in True Lies. *Jeremy said he was killed by Katherine twice: In Down the Rabbit Hole ''(via Silas) and ''I Know What You Did Last Summer. *Caroline said Katherine killed her as a human, which it did happened in The Return. *This episode marks the first appearance of Mia. * Klaus and Rebekah's appearances is set between Après Moi, Le Déluge and Dance Back from the Grave on ''The Originals''. *Nadia was last seen as a baby in Katerina. * Katherine's family was last seen, slaughtered, in Katerina. Behind The Scenes *The script was finished on October 17, while the filming started on October 28. https://twitter.com/julieplec/status/394746638163386368 *There was a party held on the 9th of November where all: TVD mains: Nina Dobrev (Elena, Katherine & Amara), Paul Wesley (Stefan & Silas), Ian Somerhalder (Damon), Candice Accola (Caroline), Steven R. McQueen (Jeremy), Kat Graham (Bonnie), Zach Roerig (Matt), Michael Trevino (Tyler) including formers Kayla Ewell (Vicki), Matthew Davis (Alaric) and Sara Canning (Jenna), TO mains: Joseph Morgan (Klaus), Daniel Gillies (Elijah), Claire Holt (Rebekah), Phoebe Tonkin (Hayley), Charles Michael Davis (Marcel), Daniella Pineda (Sophie), Leah Pipes (Camille) and Danielle Campbell (Davina), Recurring cast members: Malese Jow (Anna), David Anders (John), Marguerite MacIntyre (Liz), Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol), Persia White (Abby), and new additions Olga Fonda (Nadia), Michael Malarkey (Enzo) and Shaun Sipos (Aaron), Executive producers Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson and Caroline Dries all attended. *Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, and Ian Somerhalder are the only actors to appear in all of the first 100 episodes. *This episode had about 2.72 million viewers in USA which was 0.28 million more than the previous episode. *This episode featured the song Love Don't Die by The Fray. The music video in the song featured Candice Accola. Quotes :Extended Promo : Stefan: (to Nadia) "She's dying. I don't think she'll survive the rest of the day." :Damon: "Think about the worst thing that Katherine Pierce has ever done to you. Toast to the glory of her impending death." :Jeremy: "She fed me to Silas and I died." :Damon: "Doozy." :Katherine: "They're talking about me, aren't they?" :Stefan: "No, they're reminiscing." :Elena: "She tried to kill me at least twice." :Caroline: "She did kill me." :Katherine: "Oops." ---- :Damon: "I am choosing to not have to think about how you must feel. Every time some ghost from my past comes and ruins our life." :Elena: "Stop acting like I’m perfect! I've done horrible things to.." :Damon: "STOP DEFENDING ME! I can’t change who I am.. but I refuse to change you." ---- :Stefan: (to Elena) "Damon’s pushing you away because he hates himself. You never gave up on me, so don’t give up on him…" ---- :Damon: "I want to go back in time and fix every awful thing I've done… But I can’t take any of that back." :Klaus: "Hello Caroline…" :Caroline: "Klaus! ….." :Caroline: (to Elena) "I did a bad thing..” :Damon: "Deep down you got to be enjoying this a little bit..” :Elena: "What’s all this?” :Caroline: "This is your breakup breakfast!” :Elena: "My what?!” :Jeremy: "Damon dumped Elena!" :Matt: "Why?” :Jeremy: "I have no idea.” :Matt: "Who spends two years pining after a girl to dump her?” :Damon: "I can hear you… Dumbass.” ---- :Bonnie: "So that’s it? You’re just giving up..?” :Caroline: "As she should! I mean, he did say and quote “I’m a bad person, I am bad for you, and I am choosing to let you go.” :Elena: "You memorized my breakup!?!” :Caroline: "Of course I did! Drink this..” ---- :Damon: "Rule number one, think of the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done to you. Rule number two, toast to the glory of her impending death. Rule number three, you come across something that's worse, which you will, repeat rules one and two. She pretended to be buried in a tomb for 145 years while I waited for her lying ass. (Damon drinks a shot) Wait. Does that beat pretending to be Elena and kissing me on the front porch of your old house?" :Jeremy: "Don't think so." :Damon: "I didn't think so either. Damn. (Damon drinks; hands a shot to Matt) Quarterback, go." :Matt: "Uh..." :Damon: "Think on that. (hands it to Jeremy) Little Gilbert." :Jeremy: "She fed me to Silas and I died." :Damon: "Doozy." :Jeremy: (Jeremy drinks) "Then she crashed my car into a pole and left me for dead. Again." :Damon: "Double doozy. Drink." :Matt: "My sister's dead because of her." :Damon: "Yes, she is! (gives Matt a shot, which he drinks) Because I wouldn't have even been in town to turn Vicki into a murderous vampire if I wasn't trying to get Katherine out of a tomb she wasn't in. Group shot!" :Elena: "Seriously?" :Matt: "Elena... We're were just... uh..." :Elena: "I know what you're doing. (to Jeremy) You're cut off. If anyone is drinking to Katherine's last days, it's going to be me. She impersonated me repeatedly. Made Aunt Jenna stab herself in the stomach and she cut off Uncle John's fingers." :Jeremy: "He might have deserved that." :Bonnie:'' "My Grams died trying to close a tomb she wasn't in."'' :Caroline: "Tyler's werewolf curse got triggered because of her." :Elena: "Klaus followed her to Mystic Falls and because of that, we lost Jenna." :Damon: "And Alaric." :Matt: "We're going to need more booze." :Elena: "She tried to kill me at least twice." :Caroline: "She did kill me... Although I'm weirdly better off." :Damon: "Rumor has it, she burnt down the entire city of Atlanta once." :Jeremy: "That might win." :Stefan: Alright. Knock it off or take it somewhere else. You guys are being insensitive." :Damon: "Come on, Stefan. Don't let the sight of a frail, human Elena-look-alike cloud your memories of the manipulative psycho that she is. :Stefan: In 1864, Katherine moved into my home, she compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, fed us full of vampire blood and then started a war with the town that got us killed." :Damon: "Exactly. Bottoms up." :Stefan: But, centuries before that, she was just an innocent girl that was shunned by her family. So for 500 years, she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive. And she did. She's a survivor, right? So that's the girl I will drink to today. Cheers." ---- :Stefan: You know, I was in a dark place, Damon." :Damon: "And Katherine pulled you out of it... irony abounds." :Stefan: You know, whatever's going on with you and Elena.. you need to fix it. She's the best thing that ever happened to you." :Damon: "You think I don't know that? I can't live without her, but when you think about it, I'm no better than Katherine. Elena will be happier without me. (Stefan gives Damon a 'are-you-serious' look) What? I'm being selfless. Don't give me that look." :Stefan: I'm not giving you a look." :Damon: "Katherine-freaking-Pierce has a selfless moment, but I'm not allowed to have one? Fine.. fine.. When I get Elena back, and the whole universe freaks out because the fated doppelgängers are torn apart, just remember you... you're the one who pep-talked me out of doing the right thing for the universe and all mankind." :Stefan: I will keep that in mind." :Damon: "You do that." ---- :Katherine: "Of course it worked. I'm Katherine Pierce. I survive." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Short Promo|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - 500 Years of Solitude Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Canadian Promo - 500 Years of Solitude|Canadian Promo KLAROLINE KISS AUSTRALIAN PROMO THING!! TVD 5x11|Australlian Promo The Vampire Diaries Season 5 - New Promo "Defining Actions" HD|"Defining Actions" promo The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek|Short Sneak Peek The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek ( 2)|Short Sneak Peek 2 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek ( 3) HD|Short Sneak Peek 3 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek ( 4) HD|Short Sneak Peek 4 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Webclip - 500 Years of Solitude HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Webclip 2 - 500 Years of Solitude|Webclip 2 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Webclip 3 - 500 Years of Solitude|Webclip 3 The Vampire Diaries - Thank You TVD Fans!|Thank You TVD Fans! The Vampire Diaries 100th Episode Toast| 100th Episode Toast The Vampire Diaries - Rehash 500 Years of Solitude|Rehash Pictures |-|Promotional= Carolinebonnie100.jpg Mfg100.jpg Nadia100.jpg Nadia2100.jpg Mfg2100.jpg Bonniejeremy100.jpg Mfg3100.jpg KatherineDead.jpg maxresdefaultsdf.jpg Katherine dying.jpg Nadia sad.jpg S030a-123-vam-130-15.jpg BePjMmnCIAAweOU.jpg|Post break up s030a-123-vam-130-13.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-16.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-18.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-19.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-20.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-14.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-21.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-27.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-28.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-29.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-30.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-31.jpg webclip1.jpg BeIX1MNCUAAGRHV.jpg nadia-and-damon-500-years-of-solitude.jpg maxresde.jpg the-vampire-diaries-5x11-500-years-of-solitude.jpg fault.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 5.11 - 500 Years of Solitude - Promotional E-Card_FULL.png |-|Screencaps= The-Vampire-Diaries-anticipazioni-5x11-500-Years-of-Solitude-300x225.jpg 20140122120703!TVD.jpg Klaroline kiss.png Untitled2222222.png Untitled333333.png Jenna5x11.png Mia.png Miacar.png Katherine-tearing-up-in-flashback.jpg Damon-and-the-pillow.jpg Cheers.jpg Stefan - Kat 5x11.png Stefan and Elena 5x11.png Stefan and Elena 5x11..jpg Damon and Stefan 5x11.jpg Stefan, Elena and Nadia 5x11.jpg TVD_1503.jpg TVD_1505.jpg TVD_1517.jpg TVD_1518.jpg TVD_1524.jpg The-vampire-diaries-500-years-of-solitude.jpg Delena511-1.jpg Delena511-2.jpg Delena511-3.jpg Delena511-4.jpg Delena511-5.jpg Delena511-6.jpg Delena511-7.jpg Delena511-8.jpg Delena511-9.jpg TVD_0012.jpg TVD_0018232.jpg TVD_0023.jpg TVD_0051.jpg TVD_0056.jpg TVD_0076.jpg TVD_0099.jpg TVD_0670.jpg TVD_0676.jpg TVD_0680.jpg TVD_0902232.jpg TVD_0916.jpg TVD_0934.jpg TVD_0937232.jpg TVD_09472323.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (1).jpg|Celebration The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (2).jpg|Celebration The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (3).jpg|Celebration 1513222 579562438785337 243612904 n.jpg S5-BTS-Ashlyn Jade Lopez.jpg tvguide2014_FULL.jpg BTS-500 Years of Solitude.jpg BTS-500 Years of Solitude (1).jpg BTS-500 Years of Solitude (2).jpg BTS-500 Years of Solitude (3).jpg BTS-500 Years of Solitude (4).jpg References See also Category:Season 5 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossovers